


spiked heels

by Merideath



Series: Rush [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Sharing a Bed, Tropes, Undercover Missions, inappropriately timed highjinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Lewis has her very first undercover mission. She's a big girl she can take care of herself and does not need Captain Rogers as her babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spiked heels

**Author's Note:**

> So on my Trope_Bingo card is the square for sharing a bed... this is incredibly loosely based on that prompt but hey it was fun to write. Also Coulson is a Browncoat.
> 
> a million thanks to katertots for playing beta and catching all my switches in tension.

She is dressed to kill, or at least mildly maim and steal. Louboutin shoes, Agent Provocateur black satin underwear, black sequined cocktail dress, blonde wig secured with ten thousand pins, slim pen Tesla Series taser, and a hungry Starkphone, but Darcy still felt half naked. She rolled her eyes at her own reflection and added one last slick of Candy Apple red gloss to her lips and straightened her back. The details of the mission and her false identity rolling around in her head as she stepped out of the powder room and across the hall into Coulson’s office. “Coulson, tell me I’m pretty.”

"Were I unwed I would take you in a manly fashion, Agent Lewis,” Coulson replied blandly as he flipped over a page of the file he was reading.

“’Cause I’m pretty?” Darcy grinned though there was a brittle edge to it that hardened when her eyes settled on Captain Rogers standing at attention in the corner in a grey pinstripe suit, brow furrowed slightly as he fiddled with a pair of thick framed glasses in his broad hands.

“’Cause you’re pretty,” Coulson replied just as blandly though the corners of his mouth ticked up slightly and Rogers huffed slightly in the corner. “Here these are for both of you,” Agent Coulson said as he dropped two small earpieces onto the desk and with one hand while the other scrawled his signature onto the bottom of the file he had been reading.

“What? Why are there two? I thought this was my mission to clone Masterson’s phone and steal his keys. I don’t need help from a superhero; you signed me off as an agent,” Darcy snapped, eyes narrowing on Captain Rogers as he shifted and cleared his throat.

“Sorry, Miss Lewis, but there is the possibility you may need backup,” Captain Rogers smiled faintly as he slid the glasses on his face.

“Agent Lewis,” Darcy snarked, grabbing the earpieces and tossing the one to Rogers more viciously than needed, he still caught it and his left eyebrow arched up towards his hairline. Ass.

“After you Agent Lewis,” Rogers replied dryly as he held open the door.

...........

Darcy was being followed. She could feel the presence behind her as she slipped in and out of shadows and groups of people when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark corner. Captain Rogers pressed her up against the wall, his mouth against her ear. “Don’t look, two of Masterson’s security are following you,” his whispered, nuzzling against her ear. Darcy ignored the shiver that ran down her spine as she slipped the keys into Rogers’ suit pocket and relaxed into his solid body, sliding her hands up the lapels of his jacket and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Captain Rogers brushed his mouth along her jaw, eyes open and flicking to the reflection in the mirror to the left of Darcy’s head. His mouth barely brushed against hers and Darcy scratched her nails on his neck and tugged on his bottom lip between her teeth. Then his mouth was hot on hers, his hands on her waist holding her pressed between his body and the wall. Darcy made a muffled whine of protest when Captain Rogers pulled his mouth away and he flashed a quick grin. He laced his fingers with hers as he pulled her down the fire stairs a few flights and through a door. The earpieces crackled and went silent in their ears, and an alarm started blaring two floors above them. “Lost Coulson. I can hear people on the stairs,” he muttered as they ran down the hall. He stopped at a room, pulled a blank card from his suit jacket and inserted it in the slot. Darcy had her hand on his back waiting for the door to click and then Rogers dragged her inside, slamming the door behind them.

Darcy’s brain was running double time as she quickly pulled pins out of the wig and ripped the monstrosity off her head, tossing it across the floor and shaking her dark hair out so it fell around her shoulders in a loose tangle. "Unzip me."

"What?" Steve hissed from the door.

"I may not be the tactician you are, but I can only see two ways out of this. Option one, you shoot to kill the goons following us. Option two, we get on the bed and pretend to fuck. If they open the door all they will see is me on top of you. All I have is the noisy cricket version of a Tesla Series Taser and you have a glock with, what? A clip and a spare? Now unzip me and strip, Captain.”

Steve glared at her and she could practically see the cogs turning in his brain. "Fine," he gritted out and tugged down the zipper of her dress. Darcy sighed in relief to breathe again and pulled down the covers as Steve quickly discarded his suit and toed off his shoes. He left on his underwear, boxer briefs and not the tightie whities Darcy would have thought Captain America would wear. Steve climbed on the bed sitting up against the headboard, face grim and glock gripped in his right hand.

"Don't worry, Cap, I promise not to break you," Darcy winked and flashed a wide grin before throwing a leg over to straddle him. She held herself up so only her thighs were touching his sides and Steve curled his free hand on the bare skin of her hip, above the black lace of her panties.

"Two doors down," Steve whispered, fingers tightening on Darcy's hip as she rearranged the sheet to hide the gun in Steve's hand. "You ready?" Darcy bit her lip and nodded as she slipped the slim Tesla out of her bra. Steve's gaze dropped from the door to her tits at the movement, his eyebrows raised up. Darcy rolled her eyes and let her weight sink down onto Steve's lap. "Oh," she gasped when she felt the hard length of his erection between her thighs. Steve huffed, his ears glowing crimson, and his fingers flexed on her hip.

There was a fumbling at the door before the lock beeped. Steve tapped his thumb against Darcy's hip. Every line of his body was tense. Show time, Lewis. Darcy rocked her hips against Steve, and moaned loud enough to be porn star approved as the door creaked open behind her. The Tesla was tight in her left hand, while her right was lightly pressed on Steve’s chest; but she was ready to roll off and set off the Tesla as quickly as possible if necessary.

"Sorry wrong room," shouted a gruff voice and the door slammed shut. Darcy slowed down the movement of her hips, but she threw out a few loud moans to be sure the bad guys bought the act. Honestly it wasn't all pretend; she was more turned on than she should be, with adrenaline flowing and having a half naked Captain America rock hard beneath her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she took a steadying breath. She was embarrassingly close to orgasm; her panties were soaked and she fucking whimpered when Steve rubbed his thumb against her skin, teasing against the edge of her panties. She blinked her eyes open and their eyes locked together. Steve's face and bare chest were flushed with colour. "Darcy," he groaned, both hands on her hips holding her still.

"So close," she whimpered, too far gone to care, and Steve groaned his hips bucked up into her. Fuck it. Darcy's never been one to beg for what she wanted but, "Please," slipped off her tongue anyway. His hands tightened on her hips and he held himself absolutely still for a heartbeat before guiding her hips as she rocked against his cock. She moaned and he let go of one hip, hand flat against her abdomen to rub his thumb against her clit through her panties.

"Christ, you're soaked," Steve muttered, voice wrecked as he circled his thumb against her over and over until she came, moaning his name as stars burned behind her eyes.

"Oh, God."

"Aw, hell," he gasped thrusting up into her. "Fuck." He jerked hard beneath her as he came, eyes shut tight, dark lashes fanning over his cheekbones, flushed pink from chest to cheek. His fingers clutched her hip so tight she was sure there would be bruises tomorrow. Worth it, so very worth it.

 _God, you're gorgeous when you come_ , rattled around in her head when she could think again.

"Um, thanks? So are you," Steve murmured, and Darcy blushed scarlet as he chuckled underneath her. 

"Said that out loud didn't I?" _God, I'm such an idiot_ , she didn't add, nor the fear that she would never be sent out on assignment again.

"Yeah you did, um I-" Steve began, when their earpieces crackled to life and Phil's voice screeched in their ears.

_“Captain Rogers, Agent Lewis, are you there? ”_

“Yeah, Coulson, we can hear you,” Darcy replied as she scrambled off of Steve’s lap and Coulson rattled instructions to her. She bent over to grab her dress off the floor and Steve muffled a groan from the bed behind her. Darcy turned and flashed a wicked grin at him. “Yeah, okay, bossman, we’re in room five seven nine...” Darcy glanced around and Steve held up four fingers “...four. See you in twenty.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither the characters, the Firefly quote or Chris Evan's left eyebrow. I'm just playing with some very pretty borrowed toys.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] spiked heels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240927) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
